Sonic and Tails in: the Wizard of Oz
by tillerian
Summary: Sonic and Tails get stuck in the land of Oz. There they must face against a witch, follow the yellow brick road to see the wizard, and get home on time! Can they? WELL?
1. The Land of Oz

Check what I dug out of the ancient history museum (aka: my documents)

The Wizard of Oz Part 1

The Sonic team was having a normal day at the apartment, doing chores, while Eggman was making something.

"WOHAHAHA! Finally, my most ingenious invention I made, a bicycle. But, it's no ordinary bicycle. It's a bicycle that plays music when the peddles rotate. I will use this bicycle to capture Cream and then concur the world"

Eggman rode his bicycle with a basket riding with creepy music playing. When he got there he got Cream and rode off. But while he was riding back, Cream hopped out of the basket and ran back to the apartment.

"Well that was gradual" she said.

When she got back, no one noticed she was gone.

"SONIC TEAM" said the Manager "YOU HAD BETER GET THESE CHORES DONE NOW!"

"Man" said Sonic "The manager sure is cranky today. Come on Sonic Team, let's get to the U.S.S. Hedgehog"

"We're going to live there?" asked Shadow

"Nah. Only a day or two. Either way, let's go"

"I wouldn't if I were you" said Metal "I watched The Weather Channel and it said there's supposed to be a cyclone there later today so stay here"

"With these chores? No way" said Sonic "C'mon guys let's go" "Uh, Sonic" said Shadow "wouldn't it be a better idea if we stay here"

"Aw, c'mon, Shadow" said Knuckles "we can take on a cyclone"

"And besides" said Sonic "If there was one, we'd take emergency action, right?"

"YAAAAAAAA, DOGNUTS!" said Amoeba graduously.

The second they set foot on the U.S.S. Hedgehog, a cyclone came.

"Woah, and it was a nice day too" said Tails

"Alright everyone" said Sonic "Amoeba, Shadow, Knuckles, you take emergency action while me and Tails do something about this cyclone"

Sonic and Tails ran into the command deck

"Well" said Shadow "you heard the Leader, let's take emergency action"

Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow all started panicking while Sonic and Tails were in the command deck. Suddenly, The cyclone hit the command deck ripping it of the U.S.S. Hedgehog and sucking it in

"Oh, no" said Shadow "Sonic and Tails are in there"

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were flying in the command deck looking outside and saw Eggman on his musical bicycle

"Don't you dare blaming me for this" said Eggman as he peddled his way on out of the cyclone.

They were spinning so out of control that Tails almost threw up. Then suddenly, THUD.

"Woah" said Sonic "Hey, Tails, you okay"

"Yeah" said Tails "But where are we"

"In the command deck"

"I know that"

Sonic and Tails walked outside and saw a beautiful small town.

"Sonic" said Tails "I don't think we're in Stations Square anymore"

"Well, first of all, Tails" Sonic replied "This doesn't look like Stations Square so we're not in Stations Square, second of all we weren't in Stations Square in the first place"

Suddenly, a bubble appeared out of nowhere and kept growing bigger and bigger until it popped making a woman fall out of it.

"And you are?" said Sonic

"the Witch of the North" said the woman "Are you good witches, bad witches or both"

"WITCHES?" said Sonic

"she was only asking" said Tails

"Well, she called us a girl"

"Well any way, witches are bad aren't they?"

"Oh no" said the witch "I'm a good witch"

"Well" said Sonic "what 'bout the witch of the South, East, and West"

"Well, You both killed the witch of the East"

"Oh We're so sorry" said Tails

"It's okay" said the witch "She was a bad witch"

"Okay, so what 'bout the witches of the South and the West? Which witch is good and which witch is bad or I've just twisted my tongue"

Suddenly, BOOM! Another witch came, she was green and ugly.

"Well" said The witch of the North "That's the witch of the West"

"My sister" said the witch of the West "she's dead. WHO KILLED HER?"

"Me and my best bud Tails did" Said Sonic

"So" said the witch of the west

"you decided to kill my sister, eh? Well then, in that case I'll destroy you both"

"You'd better be careful" said Sonic "you don't know what we're made of. I can run faster than the speed of sound and Tails can fly with his two tails and can whip you with them. You'd better watch yourself, cause we might drop a house on you too"

"Well" said the witch of the west "I'll destroy you later. But when that time comes, I will avenge my sister"

BOOM. She disappeared.

"I'd love to see that happen" said Sonic "So how do me and Tails get home?"

"first" said the witch of the north "you must get the ruby slippers of the witch of the East"

Sonic and Tails walked over to the witch of the East's feet (Tongue twister)

"Hey, Tails" said Sonic "Check out the wicked 'wench' of the East"

Sonic and Tails pulled the ruby slippers but they didn't come off. Sonic and Tails struggled and struggled and struggled until they yanked them off.

"Man" said Sonic "She had 'em on tight"

"Sonic, look" said Tails pointing at the feet. The feet curled up and went under the command deck

"Freaky" said Sonic "so, we have the slippers, now what do we do?"

"Well" said the witch "you put them on"

"Pass" said Sonic tossing the ruby slippers.

"Well" said the witch "you must speak to the wizard of Oz, he'll get you home"

"Easy, enough" said Sonic

"Can we have some directions?" asked Tails

"just follow the yellow brick road" said the witch.

"Follow the Yellow brick road, eh?" said Sonic.

He looked down at the yellow brick road starting at a spiral. The munchkins started singing

"Follow the Yellow brick road, Follow the yellow brick road, follow follow follow follow follow the yellow brick road"

Sonic and Tails saw it ridiculous and cut through the spiral and just started waking to where the yellow brick road began to leave with the munchkins singing over and over and over again until Sonic Turned around and said "ALRIGHT! We get the point! Follow the Yellow brick road!"

Sonic and Tails started racing with great speed following the yellow brick road.

To be continued…


	2. I Think we're going to see the Wizard

Part: II

I Think We're Off to See the Wizard, Right?

Sonic and Tails were walking their way down the yellow brick road. Sonic was really annoyed and couldn't get that song out of his head.

"Follow the yellow brick road follow the yellow brick road follow the AGH I CAN'T TAKE IT!" said Sonic "Of all the things, that was the most annoying"

"Well" said Tails "I guess they're all a bunch of happy people"

"Yeah, yeah" said Sonic "So, all we got to do is to go down this yellow brick road, see the wizard of Oz and we're home"

"Yes" said Tails

"Then why do we need to take these slippers with us?" said Sonic

"I don't know" said Tails "Maybe they're… uh… special"

"F.Y.I. I've already got red foot-wear, and they work way better than those things" said Sonic

"But they don't glitter" said Tails

"………What?" said Sonic "Are you saying that those shoes are better than mine in one way?"

"Not at all, Sonic" said Tails

They continued on and ran into a fork in the road.

"Ow" said Sonic "That fork stabbed me in the eye"

"Watch where you walk, Sonic" said Tails

Sonic yanked out the fork and continued on. Then they walked into a fork in the road, the gyminym fork. (Gyminym: _noun_: a gyminym is two words that are spelled and sound the same but have two different meanings _see synonyms, antonyms, and homonyms_)

They looked both ways: left or right.

"Aw, Crap!" said Sonic "Which way?"

"They didn't bother to give us a map" said Tails "Nor did they mention this fork"

"Well, if you can't find directions, get directions" said Sonic

"But from who? We're the only ones here" said Tails

"Yeah, just you me and that scarecrow" said Sonic

"Is it me, or does that scarecrow look like Amoeba in a farmers outfit, filled with straw?" said Tails

"Wait, it does, doesn't it? What a coincidence" said Sonic "Now, which way"

"That way!"

"How do you know, Tails?" said Sonic

"What?" said Tails

"Didn't you say something?" said Sonic

"I didn't say anything" said Tails

"Well, that way looks good"

"Are you sure, Sonic?" said Tails

"I didn't say anything" said Sonic

"Most people cut themselves in half to go both ways, but they always die in the process"

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked Sonic

They looked around. They saw no one was around.

"Who the heck was that?" said Sonic

"I don't know" said Tails

"I don't know either" said the voice

They turned around and saw that the Chaos-like scarecrow was talking… and dancing.

"I'm alive and I feel great. I'm alive and I just ate!" sang the scarecrow as he danced

"Great, the scarecrow talks" said Sonic "Hey, Amoeba"

"Amoeba? Who's Amoeba? I'm a scarecrow" said the scarecrow "But, I kind of don't have a name. So, you can call me Amoeba if you want"

"Great" said Sonic "Can you direct us?"

"Where?" said Amoeba

"To the wizard of Oz" said Tails

"Aw, I always wanted to see him" said Amoeba "But here I am… I hang here. I'm not even good at what I'm supposed to do… whatever that is"

"Did your maker make you like this" said Sonic

"I sure wish I could see him again" said Amoeba "Cause he kind of forgot something. I've got a secret… come closer"

They came closer to Amoeba. He bended down to whisper in their ears.

"It's a secret… don't tell anyone" whispered Amoeba "Well……**I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!**"

"Ow!" said Sonic rubbing his ears "Turn your voice down"

"Sorry" said Amoeba "I don't have a brain"

"So we've heard" said Tails "Hey! I know! Why don't you come with us to see the wizard! Maybe he'll give you a brain of some sort"

"I've always wanted to see Amoeba smart" said Sonic "Now, how do we get you down?"

"Um… I don't know" said Amoeba

"There must be some kind of a rope that could support Amoeba onto the pole" said Tails

"Well, then, let's untie him" said Sonic.

They went around the pole and found a rope.

"We'll just untie this rope and…" said Sonic

"Oh, don't mind that rope" said Amoeba "It keeps the bag of roaches on me"

"Okay, let's not touch that" said Sonic

"What is supporting your structure on the pole, Amoeba?" said Tails

"What?" said Amoeba asked

"He's asking what's keeping you up there" said Sonic

"Well, I feel a nail on my back and my wrists" said Amoeba

Sonic and Tails found all the nails and pried them off, Amoeba fell to the ground.

"I'm standing!" said Amoeba "It's a miracle!"

"Hey, Amoeba" said Sonic "Now that your down, can you lead us to Oz"

"Can you take me to Oz?" said Amoeba "I want a brain!"

"We already said you could come" said Sonic

"Yeah! Intelligence here I come!" said Amoeba "Step aside nerds there's a new smart guy in town!"

"I would decline at that" said Tails

"Now, which way?" said Sonic

"Let's flip a coin!" said Amoeba

………

"You don't know where Oz is?" said Sonic

"I thought you guys were still choosing" said Amoeba "I don't know where Oz is"

"How about we read that sign" said Tails

"Plan B, eh?" said Sonic "Okay, let's go!"

They continued down the yellow brick road. Along the way, they ran into a forest of apple trees. The apples looked really tasty, they made them hungry. Sonic decided to pick one off, then a branch slapped his hand.

"What the…!" said Sonic

"Hey!" said the tree "These apples are not to be picked off us! Got it!"

"The tree talks!" said Amoeba

"We're sorry" said Tails "We didn't know that you liked your apples so much"

"Yeah? Well if you like 'em, come and get 'em!" said the tree.

Then the trees started throwing apples at them. Sonic, Tails, and Amoeba took cover. Sonic got fed up and jumped where he was hiding.

"That's it!" said Sonic "You want a piece of me? You got it!"

Sonic reeved up and did a spin dash and cut down one of the trees.

"He cut down Jerry!" said a tree "Run for it!"

The trees pulled up their roots and ran away.

"That's it! You'd better run!" said Sonic

"Now what are we going to eat?" said Tails

"They threw apples at us" said Sonic

"Oh, yeah, let's eat the apples off the ground" Tails said sarcastically "They're spoiled and dirty but what the heck, sickness is not a big deal"

"Works for me" said Amoeba

"What the heck" said Tails

They picked up a few apples off the ground and started eating. Then they noticed that a few smaller trees were still left, some maple trees.

"Hey, thanks for getting rid of those oaks" said a maple tree "They were hogging up all that sunlight from us, we were going to form a Union to cut them down, but you came along and scared them off"

"Well, it didn't take us a hatchet, axe, and saw" said Sonic

"AHHH! They've got hatchets, axes, and saws!" said the maple tree "run for it!"

The maple trees picked up their roots and ran away.

"Well, at least the trees are all kept equal" said Tails

Sonic noticed a tin man that looked like Knuckles with a funnel on his head, an axe in his hand, and was wearing a giant tin can around his body.

"Is that Knuckles, Tails?" said Sonic

"I think it is" said Tails "Let's go meet him"

They walked over to him.

"Hey, Knuckles" said Sonic

He didn't move.

"Knuckles?" said Tails

He still didn't move.

"Hey, Knuckles, do you hear us" said Sonic

Knuckles grunted something.

"What?" said Sonic

Knuckles grunted again

"I think he's trying to tell us something" said Tails

"Oil can… oil… need…" Knuckles said through his mouth.

"I think he needs oil" said Tails

"Why?" said Sonic

"I think he's rusting" said Tails

"Rusting?" said Sonic

"Worth a shot, right?" said Tails

"Alright" said Sonic

They got an oil can sitting in the ground and started spraying some on him.

"Oh, thanks" said Knuckles "It's so good to move… I… I… I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Knuckles wandered around the now-recently field he hopped back and said "Where are all the trees?!?"

"They… left" said Sonic.

"Oh, come on!" said Knuckles "I gotta pee bad! Sixty years of holding it! Well, this road is already yellow, so…"

Knuckles wobbled on over to the yellow brick road and did his business for a few hours. After five hours Knuckles stopped and walked back.

"Thank goodness" said Knuckles "I'm the tin man, by the way"

"I'm Amoeba! I'm a scarecrow" said Amoeba

"Where did you come from?" said Sonic noticing Amoeba's absence.

"I went for a coffee break" said Amoeba

"Well, I don't know why, but, most people call me Knuckles" said Knuckles

"Hello, Knuckles" said Tails "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic

"You know what I always wanted?" said Knuckles "Well, inside this can, is nothing, nodda, zip! Well, there's one thing I always wanted in the world. I'm usually a cold, cranky, can. I want to feel for a change, I want a heart"

"Well…" said Sonic

"And know that you're here, I can… I can…" said Knuckles "I'm going to cut you open and take your hearts"

Knuckles got out his axe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Sonic "I'll turn you into scrap metal"

"Bring it!" said Knuckles

"Wait!" said Tails "There's another explanation!"

"I'm listening" said Knuckles

"We were going to the wizard of Oz so Sonic and I could get home" said Tails "And simultaneously get Amoeba a brain, if you come with us, I'm sure he'll give you a heart"

"Really?" said Knuckles

"Sure" said Sonic "So, are you in or out?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see the wizard in person" said Knuckles "So, I'll tag along"

"Alright, let's go!" said Sonic

They started to walk down the yellow brick road. They started to walk into a dark forest. As they went down, it got darker and darker and darker.

"Boy, this place is getting scary" said Tails

"Only scary from…" said Knuckles "…from lions… tigers… and bears!"

"Oh crap!" said Tails

"Lions, tigers, and bears!" said Amoeba

"Oh, crap!" said Sonic "Lions, tigers, and bears"

"Oh, crap!" said Amoeba

"Lions, tigers, and bears!" said Tails

"Oh, crap!" said Knuckles "Hey, wait a minuet, I started this"

…

…

…

"Lions, tigers, and bears" said Amoeba

"Shut up" said Knuckles

Then, they stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a lion jumped out of nowhere chased them around. Sonic got tired of running and ran back to fight the lion. The lion whimpered and ran away from Sonic, it got to the point where he tripped. Sonic walked over to the stuttering lion.

"Come on! Put 'em up!" said Sonic "I'll teach you not to scare us!"

The lion started whimpering and crying. Sonic eventually put his arms down and he still whimpered and cried.

"Uh… hello" said Sonic

"Please don't hurt me!" said the lion "I surrender!"

"Dude, what is your problem" said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic, isn't that Shadow?" said Tails

Sonic looked down at the lion, it was Shadow in a lion's outfit.

"Shadow?" said Sonic

"Call me what you want! Don't hurt me!" said Shadow

"Dude, I'm not going to hurt you" said Sonic

"Really" said Shadow

"Sure" Said Sonic

"Sorry for scaring you like that" said Shadow "It's just that, I try to be brave, I try to be heroic, but… I'm a coward! I want courage"

"Okay" said Sonic "We're going to the wizard of oz. Maybe he, in some odd way, would help you"

"Really?" asked Shadow

"Sure" said Tails "Just come with us"

"Okay" said Shadow

"Out of all our meetings, this has got to be the briefest" said Sonic

"Let's go!" said Tails

"Yeah!" said Sonic "Let's go to the wizard so Tails and I can get home!"

"And get a brain" said Amoeba

"And get a heart" said Knuckles

"And get some courage" said Shadow

"Let's go!" said Sonic

They continued on down the yellow brick road to see the wizard of oz. But the witch was watching them…

To be continued…


	3. Emerald City

Part III

Emerald City

… As I was saying, the witch of the West was watching them as they crossed the yellow brick road. She hated them. For starters, Sonic and Tails killed her sister by dropping the command deck on her, now they took the ruby slippers that her sister was going to give to her in case she died and taking them to the wizard of oz, and she knew that oz would sell them on e-bay. She knew she couldn't let them to emerald city, but how was she going to keep them from getting there?

"Agh!" said the witch "I hate them! I hate them all! What am I going to do to keep them from emerald city? Hmmmmm. I know! I'll use that opium that that Mexican gave me while I was in Mexico! I'll put in on their path and they'll be stoned! Then, I'll take the slippers! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

She started rubbing the crystal ball and muttered some words. Then, opium sprouted on the yellow brick road and miles around it.

Meanwhile, not far from the opium:

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the tin man, Amoeba the scarecrow, and Shadow the lion were walking down the yellow brick road when they saw a bright green city that looked like emerald rods sticking out of the ground.

"What is that?" said Sonic "Is that a mining industry or something?"

"No, it's… it's…" said Shadow

"… Really green" said Amoeba

"No, idiot! That's emerald city!" said Knuckles

"Oh! What's that?" asked Sonic

"It's where the wizard of oz is" said Shadow

"Oh, what's that?" asked Amoeba pointing to the opium

"Looks like they made a flowering bed" said Sonic

"In the middle of the road?" said Tails

"Oh crap!" said Shadow "It's covering the yellow brick road! We won't see where we're going and get lost!"

"How about we cut through the flowers and go on the yellow brick road on the other side" said Sonic

"Oh, works for me" said Shadow

They ran through the "flowers" and they got tired half-way through.

"What's going on here?" asked Sonic "I can't be tired now"

"I feel weak" said Tails

"I feel stoned" said Knuckles

"What is up with these flowers?" asked Shadow

"Well, judging by the lack of energy, the flowers, and Ozzie Osborne I think this is opium" said Sonic

"No, I can't be on drugs" said Tails "I'm a citizen who obeys the laws… getting… sleepy"

Tails fell to the ground

"Cool" said Amoeba "Good night"

Amoeba fell to the ground.

"Hey, lame-brain!" said Knuckles "Don't you dare go out on us"

"Heh, who would have thought that… no! Must stay focused!" said Shadow trying not to give in to the opium "Must not…"

Shadow fell to the ground.

"Not you, too, Shadow!" said Knuckles

"Well, it's just you and me, Knuckles" said Sonic

"Yeah, just you and…"

Knuckles fell to the ground

"Okay, now it's just me" said Sonic "I wonder why it's not affecting me?" Sonic got tired "AAAAAwwwwwwwww! STUPID! I jinxed myself! HELP! SOMEBODY! SOS! SOS! PLEASE! Oh, dear Lord, my savior, PLEASE HELP ME, GOD! I LOVE YOU! I'll do whatever you want! Please help me, God" Sonic started getting more tired "Thanks… a lot" Sonic tried to not give in "Must… stay… awake… alive… must… hold… on… man… getting dark…" Sonic fell asleep.

All seemed lost, suddenly, it started snowing. It covered the opium and everybody got up.

"We're alive!" said Tails

"Of course we're alive" said Sonic "Opium doesn't kill you… does it? Anyway, we're alive"

"Let's go to emerald city" said Knuckles

They continued down the road and walked to emerald city. There they ran into a large door. Sonic rang the doorbell. Then, a man came from inside the door and opened a little window to see his guests.

"Hello" said Sonic "We're here for…"

"Do you mind?" said the man

"What?" said Sonic

"The doorbell is broken" said the man

"Then, why did you answer it" said Sonic

"Well… uh… I… eh… READ THE SIGN!" said the man

He put up a sign and went back in. The sign said "Doorbell Broken, Please Knock"

"Why didn't they put that up earlier" said Tails

Sonic knocked on the door and the same man came out.

"Hello" said the man "How may I help you?"

"We came here to see the wizard of oz" said Tails

"The wizard of oz?!?" said the man "No! No! He's… uh… well, is there anything else you want?"

"That's about it" said Sonic

"Well, I won't let you in, then" said the man

Tails had an idea and said "Wait! There was something else we wanted?"

"Really?" said Sonic, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow. Tails bumped them with his elbow.

"Uh… yeah, there was" said Sonic "I almost forgot"

"What is it?" said the man

"We wish to see your… uh… massaging, grooming, and rest club in your city" said Tails

"Where's your invitation?" said the man

"Uh… We… have… OH! We have them in these ruby slippers" said Sonic taking the ruby slippers out.

"T-The ruby slippers?" said the man "I have misjudged you!"

"Well… yeah, we have the ruby slippers" said Sonic "We come from the ruby slipper industry and…" 

"Aw bull" said the man "Don't pull my leg, come in, come in"

The man opened the door and let them in the city.

"That was easy" said Shadow

They walked in and saw many people in the green city. They were greeted by a man.

"You for the grooming club?" said the man

"You're not touching my spines!" said Sonic

Then, a couple of ladies came in.

"Hello, are you in for the massaging club?" said the ladies

"Yes I am!" said Sonic

Everybody was taken away and cleaned up. They spent some good times in emerald city. It was finally time for them to see the wizard of oz. They all gathered up to the door.

"I can't wait to get my courage" Shadow said "Think of the possibilities"

"What would you do, Shadow?" asked Tails

"Well" said Shadow "Maybe I'll become a hero of the forest. Maybe earn my rightful title as King of the forest"

Knuckles put a cape around Shadow.

"Future ruler of the forest" said Sonic

Amoeba cracked a pot making a crown-shaped piece and put it on Shadow's head.

"King of the forest" said Tails

"Your highness" said Sonic

"I'd cut down the taxes and make a good leader" said Shadow

"What if someone were to invade?" said Sonic

"Then, I'd send an army" said Shadow "If they won't do it, I'll handle them… I'll handle them all by myself! In fact, I'll go into battle with them"

"Nobody would ever dare go up against the King Shadow!" said Tails

Everybody started to have a good time, then a man barged open the door scaring Shadow half to death.

"Well, that didn't last long" Said Sonic

"No" said The man "everyone go home! The wizard will not see anyone. You five! Go home and come back in the next two years"

"What?!?" said Tails

"You heard me" said the man

"You hear that, guys?" said Sonic walking up to the man "He says the wizard's not up to seeing anyone" he started chuckling for a few seconds then quickly grabbed the guy by the shirt "Listen, buddy! We came a long way to get here. My buddy, Tails, and I want to get home asap, so let us in or I'll push you aside, and trust me, you don't want me to push you aside"

"But the wizard is busy" said the man starting to sweat.

"I could care less of what he's up to" said Sonic "Let us in, or else you'll be in a world of trouble"

"But he doesn't want to see anybody" said the man

"That's his problem" said Sonic "Let us in, now"

"Okay, okay, I'll let you in" said the man

Sonic set him down and said "See, they can be negotiated with"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow went down the long hallway. They entered a large chamber.

"Who dares enter the presence of the wizard of oz!" said a voice

"Us…" said Sonic

A head appeared out of nowhere and flames fired around him.

"I am the great wizard of oz!" said the head

"That's it?" said Sonic "A head?"

"Not much, is he?" said Tails

"He's funny looking" said Amoeba

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" said the wizard "I don't wish to be bothered right now!"

"Hey, man" said Sonic "We traveled all this way here just to see you and…"

"YOU!" said the wizard

"Yup, it's me" said Sonic

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog" said the wizard "You and your friend Miles Prower have gotten thrown here by a cyclone and you wish to return home"

"Yep" said Sonic

"We really need to get back" said Tails

"BACK AWAY!" said the wizard

They stepped back a bit.

"AMOEBA!" said the wizard

Amoeba stepped forward and said "Hi! I'm a scarecrow"

"Indeed you are!" said the wizard "and you came here to seek a brain!"

"Yep, I'd like a brain" said Amoeba

"BACK!" said the wizard "You stupid bag of straw"

Amoeba stepped back and said "Hey, guys, he called me a bag of straw! Why?"

"KNUCKLES!" said the wizard

Knuckles stepped forward and said "Hey, there wizard-man"

"YOU!" said the wizard "You wish to gain a heart"

"That, I do" said Knuckles

"STEP BACK!" said the wizard

Knuckles stepped back

"SHADOW!" said the wizard

Shadow hesitated, and was shoved up. He stood there speechless.

"You lack courage, you stupid feline" said the wizard

Shadow nodded

"COWARD!" said the wizard

Shadow fled and hid behind Sonic

"Oh, wise guy, eh?" said Sonic. He put his hand behind his back "How many fingers am I holding"

"Two" said the wizard

Sonic put his hand in front of him and saw that he was holding two fingers and said "Man, he's right. You're pretty good"

"DON'T TEST ME, HEDGEHOG!" said the wizard

"Whoa, buddy, calm down" said Sonic

"SILENCE!" said the wizard "I am willing to give you what you seek"

"Really?" said Shadow

"Oh, thank you" said Knuckles

"BUT!" said the wizard "I will not give them to you right now"

"Why?" said Sonic

"Because, I have a task I wish you to do for me" said the wizard

"We'll do it, only if you hold your bargain" said Sonic

"SILENCE!" said the wizard "You must get me… a broomstick"

"That's it? But, you've already got one" said Sonic pointing at a broomstick in the corner.

"NOT JUST ANY BROOMSTICK!" said the wizard "The broomstick of the wicked witch of the west!"

"The w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w…" said Shadow

"YES, THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!" said the wizard

"Piece of cake" said Sonic "We'll just head on over to the witch's castle, take the broomstick and come back here"

"You take the task lightly" said the wizard "Do you realize how difficult a task it is?"

"Hey, worth a shot" said Sonic "Besides, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, I can do it instantly"

"Yeah, Sonic can get it for us" said Shadow

"NO!" said the wizard "You must do it together"

"No problem" said Sonic "Tails"

"Right with you, Sonic" said Tails

"BEGONE! AND NEVER COME HERE AGAIN UNTIL YOU DO SO!" said the wizard "ANY LONGER HERE AND YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSIQUENCES!"

Shadow couldn't hold it in much longer. He jumped out from behind Sonic, screaming at the top of his lungs, darted out of the chamber, and jumped out the window.

"Ouch" said Shadow "So… painful… covered… in glass… shards… ow"

Can they do the task at hand?

To be continued…


	4. We're Off to See the Witch!

Part IV

We're Off to See the Witch

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow went down the path that lead to the witch's castle. There along the way, were unwelcoming objects like owls, "Turn Back" signs, and dirty rest stops. Everyone stayed close together to avoid anyone getting separated. The witch was in the castle not very but quite a distance ahead, watching them from her crystal ball.

"EHEHEHEHE!" the witch crackled with laughter "So, they're now braving to come against me, eh? Well, they're on my grudge list, so I will prove them unwelcome!"

The witch looked at them more.

"Eh?" said the witch "What's that they got there?"

The witch zoomed in on them.

"Why that's my sister's ruby slippers!" said the witch "They still have them! Well, looks like they've proven useful after all! The blue hedgehog and the two-tailed fox look like easy targets. Monkeys! Find the two that bear the ruby slippers and bring them to me!"

Flying monkeys with wings on their backs flew out the window like mad bees emerging from a hive times ten! They went out to go after Sonic and Tails.

Meanwhile:

Our heroes continue their walk through the forest.

"Hey look, guys!" said Amoeba "Let's read that sign over there!"

"Let me guess" said Sonic "It says 'Turn Back or else!' we've passed that sign twenty times now!"

"What if those signs are common in this forest?" said Tails

"What if we were going in circles?!?" said Knuckles

"Every time we pass this place, it gets more and more creepier" said Shadow

"Come on, Shadow" said Sonic "Let's move on"

"Hey, look" said Tails "The birds are migrating here"

"Wow" said Sonic looking up "There sure are a lot of them"

"Is it me or are they coming right for us?" said Shadow

"I think they are!" said Sonic

"Those are no birds" said Knuckles "They're monkeys"

"There's too many to be monkeys" said Sonic

"Since when to monkeys fly?" said Tails

They birds got closer and closer until they were in seeing range. Knuckles was right, they weren't birds, they were monkeys.

"Well, it was nice being here, see ya!" said Shadow walking away

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Sonic "Maybe we could ask them for directions"

"They're coming this way!" said Tails

They monkeys swarmed in on them. They tried to fight back, except for Shadow who hid behind a tree. It was no use, one monkey swooped down and grabbed Sonic and lifted him in the air, another monkey grabbed Tails and did the same.

"I can already fly, thank you" said Tails

"SONIC! TAILS!" said Knuckles

"Don't worry guys" said Sonic "They'll take us to the castle, and we'll infiltrate in from there"

"Guys! Come down so we can get out of here!" said Amoeba

"Oh my gosh! They got Sonic and Tails!" said Shadow "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Calm down" said Knuckles "We'll just follow the flying monkeys, rescue Sonic and Tails, and then get the broom and blow out of there"

"Oh" said Shadow "Well, I don't want to get in your way, so, I'll leave you two at that"

"Oh, no, Shadow" said Knuckles "You're in on this too"

"Why does this always happen to me?" said Shadow

Meanwhile in the sky:

"Sonic" said Tails "I'm bored"

"Me, too, buddy" said Sonic "Hey" he tapped on the monkey's paw "Can we make a pit stop? I gotta go bad!" The monkey looked at Sonic and looked back up "Okay, I'll hold it"

They flew into the witch's castle. There they met the witch's mop. Then, they met the witch.

"EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" said the witch "Welcome, my pretties, I've been expecting you!"

"The party's over… witch… You lose!" said Sonic

"No, I win" said the witch "I have you!"

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Tails

"I will take the ruby slippers!" said the witch

"Uh… that's it?" said Sonic

"Yes!" said the witch

"Oh, well, you can just take them, then" said Sonic "We don't want 'em"

"Oh, giving up that easy, eh?" said the witch

"The only thing we're giving is the slippers, so take them already!" said Sonic

The witch tried to take the slippers, but sparks flew everywhere.

"Agh!" said the witch

"Uh, what just happened? Why do we still have the slippers?" said Sonic

"Gah! How could I have forgotten?!?" said the witch "As long as you two are alive, I'll never take the slippers from you!" said the witch

"Sonic…" said Tails

"You mean…" said Sonic "… you mean that we're stuck with these slippers for the rest of our lives?!?... WHO'S WRITING THIS CRAP!?!?!?!?"

"Well, I'll get them from you yet!" said the witch "Throw them in the really comfy and nicely decorated dungeon"

The flying monkeys did as she said and threw Sonic and Tails in the dungeon.

"Hey, you call this a dungeon?" said Sonic "I call this spoiling"

The witch walked in with an hour glass with red sand.

"You see this hour glass?" said the witch "When the time runs out, you both will die! EEHEEHEEHEEEHEEHEE!"

"Now, here's a big, common mistake that all the villains make" said Sonic "You always give us time to escape. Now, why don't you just kill us instantly and get it over with?"

"Because, that's not how it goes" said the witch

"What?" said Tails

"Need I show you the official rules of villainy?" said the witch "Every villain goes to the Dangerous Evil Villain Academy, or DEVA for short"

"Can you go now?" said Sonic "Whatever are they teaching you there? How to lose battles?"

"You doubt the DEVA!" said the witch slamming the door behind her

"Sonic, what do we do?" said Tails

"We wait" said Sonic

Meanwhile outside the castle:

"Man, what a creepy place to live" said Shadow "Well, good luck, guys"

"Hold it, Shadow" said Knuckles "We're going in there"

"Why, Tillerian, why? Why do you do this to me?" said Shadow

"Quit talking to the writer and let's move!" said Knuckles

Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow disguised themselves as guards and they sneaked in easily. They marched everywhere throughout the castle. Then, they heard some guards.

"Hey, did you hear about the blue guy and the orange guy?" said guard #1

"Yeah, they're going to die as soon as that hour glass runs out" said guard #2

"Shouldn't we check up on them?" said #1

"I think so" said #2

"Uh" said Knuckles "We'll check up on them for you"

"Really, thanks" said #1 "Their dungeon is the nice and comfy one, it's down the hall to your right"

Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow had no time to lose, they had to make it before that hour glass ran out. They raced down the hallway, found the dungeon and bashed down the door.

"You know, there's a knob" said Shadow

Then, they looked around and saw the hour glass, but it was too late, the hour glass ran out.

"No… no" said Knuckles "We're………too late"

"Oh, why" said Shadow getting tearful

"I really…… Really liked them" said Amoeba "They didn't reject me for my brain…"

They sobbed some more. Then Sonic and Tails flew into the window, Tails was using his tails to fly and held on to Sonic and they landed in.

"Hey, guys, what's up" said Sonic "Sorry about leaving, but, we got a little hungry"

"We got McDonalds for everyone" said Tails lifting the McDonalds bag

"Sonic?" said Knuckles

"Tails?" said Shadow

"Amoeba!" said Amoeba

"You're alive!" said Shadow

"Of course we are" said Sonic

"But, your hour glass ran out!" said Knuckles

"Oh, that's not our hour glass" said Tails

"It's not?" said Shadow

"We tossed ours out the window" said Sonic "Pretty long fall"

"If this isn't your hour glass, then, who's was it?" asked Knuckles

"Uh… probably no one special" said Sonic

Meanwhile back at station's square:

Cream was walking down the hallway with Cheese. She was "la la la"ing a happy tune. Then, Cheese died suddenly.

"Oh no! Something supernatural killed Cheese!" said Cream

Back at the castle:

"Hey, guys, we went out to get McDonalds" said Sonic mentioning the food again "We've got one for everyone"

"Oh, wow, lunch!" said Shadow

"I'm starving!" said Knuckles

"Mmmmmm… Hamburgers" said Amoeba

They ate everything up and decided to get back to what they were doing.

"Alright, everyone" said Sonic "We're in the castle, now alls we gotta do is to get the broom. Come on, guys, let's go!"

They sneaked through the castle trying to find the broom. The minuet they set foot in the hallway, however, they were detected. Search lights went on everywhere, alarms sounded, and guards were storming down the hallway.

"Uh oh, we've been found out!" said Sonic "Let's move!"

The guards chased them throughout the castle, they chased them high atop the tallest tower. The guards covered all entrances, exits, and air conditioners.

"Oh no!" said Tails

"We're surrounded!" said Sonic

Will they make it out safely, or will they screw up, thus, Sonic and Tails will never find there way home! How will they get out of this one? Find out next chapter!

To be continued…


	5. There's No Place Like Home

Part V

There's No Place Like Home

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow were trapped, there was no way through. Then, the witch walked in.

"Heh, so, thought you'd just walk out of my castle, eh?" said the witch "Well, I'll teach you that there's no getting out of here"

"Well, there's always a first time" said Sonic

"Well, not this time" said the witch

"Sonic, what do we do?" said Tails

"Don't worry, Tails" said Sonic "We'll think of a way out of this"

"Excuse me, Witch" said Shadow "Um… we need that broom… so, can we… well… if you let us have it, it would be really nice… please"

"So, you came for the broom, eh?" said the witch "Why?"

"Actually, we're still wondering the same thing" said Knuckles

"Well, you'll have to pry it off my cold dead body" said the witch

"If that's what it takes then so be it!" said Sonic

"How are going to kill her?" said Tails

"Uh…" said Sonic "Well, we could, bet her to death"

"Hey, Sonic, I found a mop" said Amoeba

Amoeba gave Sonic a mop that was in the corner.

"Now, what?" said Sonic

"We battle" said the witch

The shaft of the witches broom glowed red and made a hum sound. Sonic took up the broom, the shaft glowed blue and made the same hum.

"You are a fool to fight me, because now, I am the master!" said the witch

"Only a master of evil, witch!" said Sonic

The two got in a fight, clashing the broom and mop together.

"Your powers are weak, blue hedgehog" said the witch

"You can't win witch" said Sonic "If you strike me down I'll become more powerful than you can imagine"

"Well, logically you'd be dead, Sonic" said Shadow

"Oh, then I'd better win, then" said Sonic

Sonic raised his mop, but it hit Amoeba's arm and it caught fire.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M ON FIRE!" said Amoeba "Cool"

"Oh, no! Sonic, help us!" said Tails

Sonic put down his mop and raced to a locker that said "Warning: break only in case of emergencies (When the witch is not around)", opened it and saw a bucket of water, and splashed some on Amoeba putting out the fire.

"GAH!" said the witch stepping back "Don't splash water near me! I'll get killed!"

"Oh, really" said Sonic

"Oops" said the witch

Sonic started chasing the witch around with the bucket of water, yelling at the top of his lungs. Then, Knuckles stopped them and splashed the witch with water.

"It's just water, people! Come on!" said Knuckles

"Look what you've done!" screeched the witch "I'M MELTING! MELTING! MELTING!"

The witch sank into the ground until nothing was left of her except her clothes and the broomstick.

"Man" said Sonic "And I thought _I_ hated water"

The guards came in and looked at what was left of the witch.

"You killed her" said one of the guards "you killed the wicked witch of the west"

"Yes, we did" said Sonic

"WE'RE NOT WOTHY!" said all the guards

"PLEASE SPARE US FROM YOUR WRATHS" said a guard "Here, take the broom and leave! Don't rain your wraths upon us"

"Okay, cool" said Sonic picking up the broom

"We did it! We have the broom!" said Tails

"Now, let's get out of here" said Shadow "This place is creepy"

They all left the castle and returned to oz and confronted the wizard again.

"Why do you return to me?" said the wizard

"Take a guess" said Sonic "We have your broom"

Shadow placed the broom down in front and cowered behind Sonic.

"Yes, this is a nice broom, and it's fresh from the witch" said the wizard

"Yes, may we have what we want now" said Sonic

"Yes, you may……… AFTER, you get me the broom from the wicked witch of the east!" said the wizard

"What?" said Tails

"But, she kicked the bucket when Tails and I got here!" said Sonic

"Yes, but afterwards you will get the broom from the wicked witches of the NorthEast, Northwest, Southeast, and Southwest!" said the wizard

"Now, THAT'S not fair!" said Sonic

"You argue, hedgehog?" said the wizard

"No! I quarrel!" said Sonic "Well……… yeah, I argue! We came all the way here to get what we want, you get what you want, the broom, and now you give us another task?!? Well, let me give you a peace of my mind!"

Sonic said things that I shouldn't write.

"How dare you!" said the wizard "You dare say those things at me?!?"

"What you gonna do?" said Sonic "You're just a green floating head, that's right! You can't do nothing!"

"Hey, he's right!" said Shadow "Why should we be scared of you?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU YELLOW COWARD!" said the wizard

"Yes, mr. wizard, sir" said Shadow

Sonic and the wizard continued arguing, and Tails spotted something. It was a curtain. Tails took a peek inside and called for Sonic.

"Sonic! You've got to come see this!" said Tails

"Wait… Don't look behind that curtain!" said the wizard

"Oh, what you hiding there?" said Sonic "Let's see what's behind this curtain"

Sonic rung down the curtains and reveled a man working with machines.

"So, you're the man behind the head" said Sonic "The head that I was ironically arguing with over there"

"Who are you?" said tails

"I am the real wizard of oz" said the man

"No seriously, who are you?" said Sonic

"That doesn't matter" said the wizard

"Oh, you are an evil, evil man!" said Knuckles

"Shame on you!" said Amoeba

"Oh, no, I'm a good man, but a bad wizard" said the wizard

"Wait, how did you know what we wanted?" asked Shadow

"I spy on people" said the wizard

"Creepy" said Sonic "Well, we've caught you, now give us what we want"

"I'll start in the easiest order" said the wizard "Amoeba, come forward"

"Hi" said Amoeba

"You want a brain, well I have one right here, and I will put it in your skull now" said the wizard taking out a brain

"Oooo, do it, please!" said Amoeba with excitement

The wizard opened up his head and put the brain inside.

"The magnitude of the electrostatic force between two point charges is directly proportional to the magnitudes of each charge and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between the charges………uh……" Amoeba started drifting off "Two plus two is……… twenty two!"

"That didn't last long" said Sonic

"Well, that's all I got, next is Knuckles the tin man" said the wizard "You want a heart, right"

"That's correct" said Knuckles

"Well, here is a heart" said the wizard taking out a heart

Knuckles took it and held it in his hand and said "Wow, that beating… it's beautiful" Then, blood started leaking out of the heart "easy come easy go"

"Next, Shadow the lion" said the wizard "um… just keep telling yourself that you are a lion"

"I am a lion" said Shadow

"Try it with more enthusiasm" said Sonic

"I am a LION!" said Shadow, he tried to roar, but all he got was a meow.

"Keep working on it" said the wizard "Next, is Sonic and Tails, you want to go home"

"Yeah" said Sonic

"We would really like to head back" said Tails

"Well, I have a balloon" said the wizard "and with it, you two, and me as you personal escort, will return home"

"Wow, thanks!" said Sonic "Can we hurry, I gotta use the bathroom"

"There's a bathroom in the back" said the wizard

"Thanks" said Sonic racing off to the bathroom.

Later on, the wizard set up the hot air balloon and Sonic and Tails and the wizard stepped in it.

"Bye, everybody!" said Sonic

"See you later!" said Tails

"Bye, old man!" said Amoeba

"Are we ready?" said the wizard

"You bet!" said Sonic

The balloon started lifting.

"Oh, crap! I've gotta take a dump!" said Sonic

"You just went!" said Tails

"I went #1, now I gotta take a #2!" said Sonic

"What? Now?" said the wizard

Sonic jumped out of the hot air balloon and Tails followed him.

"It's too late!" said the wizard "Now you may never return home!"

Sonic and Tails looked up in the air and watched the balloon get smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"……………… CRAP!" said Sonic "Tails, you're the one to blame!"

"What?" said Tails "You had to get the need to use the bathroom and jumped out of the balloon, I followed you!"

"It's okay, Tails" said Sonic "'Cause now, we're both stuck here in this crazy, insane, obsessively green place!"

"We're never going home" said Tails

"Don't worry, guys, you still got us" said Knuckles

"Tails, suicide doesn't look too bad right now" said Sonic

"What's that?" said Shadow

It was a bubble and it got bigger and bigger and then it turned into a lady: the Good witch of the North!

"I heard you were in trouble" said the witch

"Well, yeah" said Sonic "The balloon flew away and now we can't get home"

"Don't say that, silly" said the witch "You can still get home"

"Really?" said Tails

"Yes" said the witch "Just put on the ruby slippers, click your heels three times, and say 'there's no place like home'"

"That's it?" said Sonic

"Yes"

"You didn't tell us in the first place?" said Sonic "Do you realize how much trouble we got into?"

"No, but, wasn't it a great adventure?" said the witch

"You know what? I'm going to kill you now!" said Sonic

Sonic started strangling the witch cursing and other things. Then, Tails got in the fight by whacking her with his tails.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Tails

"Release me!" said the witch, she got up and disappeared.

"Well, now what?" said Sonic

"I guess we put on the slippers and do what she told us to do" said Tails

Sonic took out the slippers, stared at them, and said "Do we have to?"

"Sonic, it's that, or here" said Tails

"Take this slipper and put it on, Tails!" said Sonic putting on one slipper

Tails put on the slipper and they clicked their heels together and they both said "There's no place like home!"

Then, they found themselves in two separate beds, they saw Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow, but they were their normal selves. They found themselves in a room in the apartment.

"Good, you're both awake!" said Shadow

"That was a nasty tornado that struck" said Knuckles "You guys were lucky to survive, you were out cold for hours"

"Guys!" said Sonic "We had the strangest dream!"

"Let's not here it" said Knuckles

"We'll leave you two alone to recover" said Shadow

They left

"Tails" said Sonic

"Yes?" said Tails

"Did you dream about going to another land, where we had to fight a witch?"

"Yes, I did"

"Was it real?"

"I don't know"

"Well, my foot looks like it's in a different shoe"

"Me too"

They both got up and looked down and saw that one of their feet was wearing a ruby slipper.

Was it a dream or was it reality? Sonic and Tails have yet to know. One thing is for certain, the "dream" they were having had the exact same slippers as they were wearing, and it is unknown to them of how they came to wear them. This is yet another mystery of the side-effects of……… the Twilight Zone!

The

End


End file.
